Shadow
by laU.i
Summary: En una noche de verano, Tamao comienza a contar sus penas, la envidia que le tiene a Anna por ser quién es. Song-Fic. Reviews Pliz!


_**Shadow**_

_Por: Budam_

_**I was six years old**_

_**When my parents went away**_

_**I was left inside a broken life**_

_**That I couldn't wish away...**_

-¿Hace cuanto que estás aqui?-

-¿Hace cuanto? Pues desde que era pequeña-

Los dos amigos se encontraban platicando sobre sus vidas.

Lo miró a los ojos, tal vez no sería tan malo contarle la historia de su vida, pero...

-Verás, ni siquiera recuerdo como fue que llegué aquí. La señora Kino dice que, al igual que la señorita Anna, fui dejada aquí cuando era apenas una niña, pero... ¿yo que se?- la chica de cabellos rosados rió un poco, melancólicamente. Su pequeño amigo la miró extrañado, si le había sucedido lo mismo que a Anna, ¿entonces porque no era fría y cruel como ella?

-Pero... como es que tu eres una chica sensible, mientras que Anna es todo lo contrario-

La chica contempló la luna tratando, quizás, de hallar una respuesta a la pregunta que Manta le había realizado.

-Bueno, la señorita Anna tiene un gran potencial, tiene mucho más poder que yo, de hecho hasta le sorprendió a la señora Kino que alguien la haya abandonado. Cuando me contó todo, me dijo que Anna llegó siendo una pequeña niña indefensa, incluso un poco llorona, pero que con el tiempo en que ella hubo entrenado, pues se convirtió en alguien digna de admirarse.-

-Lo sé, a pesar de todo, ella es una buena persona y se preocupa por Yoh-

Tamao se quedó callada y, una vez más, contempló a la luna.

-Si, y el joven Yoh...- miró hacia abajo.- pues él también la quiere, él mismo me lo dijo, desde que éramos pequeños. Yo sentía una gran admiración por la señorita Anna-

_Flashback_

Tamao se asomó por una ventana, Anna se encontraba afuera entrenando con la señora Kino, arduamente. Pero no demostraba cansancio, todo lo contrario, tenía en su mirada una mezcla de furia y melancolía.

Sentado debajo de un árbol se podía ver a Yoh, quién observaba atento cada movimiento de la rubia Itako.

-Joven Yoh...- dijo Tamao en forma de suspiro.

Era una lástima, las tiernas miradas de Yoh jamás serían dedicadas a ella, ni sus sonrisas... nada.

Y lo tenía que admitir, Anna lo tenía todo. Era bella, de eso no había duda, aparte tenía un enorme potencial, un poder innato, desde que había nacido. Simplemente...

...lo tenía todo.

_**She was beautiful**_

_**She had everything and more**_

_**And my escape was hiding out**_

_**And runnig for the door**_

Le era tan difícil aceptar que, bueno, que Yoh nunca se fijaría en ella. Le era tan difícil ser quién era. La señora Kino jamás hizo referencias sobre su poder, siempre hablaba de Anna, Anna y Anna. Era más que obvio, era su alumna favorita.

_**Somebody listen please**_

_**It used to be so hard being me**_

_Fin flashback_

-Cielos, no sabía que todo eso había pasado.-

-Si, toda mi niñez quise ser como la señorita Anna, y hasta la fecha aún espero que algún milagro me ayude- volvió a soltar una pequeña risita.

-Pero no puedes vivir siempre atada a una persona, tratando de parecerte a ella-

-Lo único que quiero es el reconocimiento de la gente, el respeto de los demás, pero lo que más quiero es... el cariño del joven Yoh-

-Tamao... sabes que eso no puede suceder, solo te hará más daño a ti-

-Lo sé...-

_**Living in the shadow**_

_**Of someone else's dream**_

**_Trying to find a hand to hold_**

_**But every touch felt cold to me**_

-Y entonces porque sigues empeñada en parecerte a Anna?! No lo entiendo, tu eres especial por ser quién eres!-

-Tal vez, pero me gustaría al menos una vez tener todo lo que tiene Anna.-

-No entiendo, ¿porque la envidias tanto?-

-Es fácil, ella tiene un futuro asegurado, al lado de un shaman fuerte que siempre la va a proteger y a querer. Tendrá hijos, una familia... feliz, por asi decirlo. Mírame a mi, ¿acaso tengo futuro? Ni siquiera sé defenderme, por Dios!-

-Pero, ¡¿porque piensas así!?- cuestionó el pequeño indignado.

-Porque es la verdad, siempre ha sido así, siempre será así.-

_**All the days collided**_

_**One less perfect than the next**_

_**I was stuck inside someone else's life**_

_**And always second best**_

-¿Es por Yoh verdad?- una femenina voz, totalmente diferente a la de Tamao, llegó al jardín donde los dos chicos se encontraban platicando.

-Anna!-

-Señorita Anna!-

La aludida se acercó a paso lento hacia Tamao, quién se levantó inmediatamente e hizo una reverencia hacia Anna. No quería ni levantar la cabeza, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Para cuando lo hizo, Anna se vio forzada a darle una cachetada.

-Como te atreves Tamao!-

-Señorita Anna, no se a que se refiere!- respondió Tamao, sobándose su mejilla.

-Como te atreves a decir que soy feliz! Que lo tengo todo! Siquiera me conoces? Apuesto a que no!-

-Pero...-

-Así que crees que mi vida es perfecta, no?- la rubia cuestionó, mientras contemplaba a la luna.

-Si señorita Anna! Su vida es digna, es perfecta! Lo tiene todo!- confesó llorando Tamao.

-Vaya vaya... creí que tu eras inteligente Tamao, pero veo que estaba equivocada-

-Huh?-

-No tengo un futuro, porque el destino siempre cambia. Yo no tengo idea de que es lo que Yoh siente por mi; vamos! Ni siquiera sé lo que yo siento por mi. Pero no es felicidad. –

-Anna...- el pequeño escuchaba atento.

-No tengo padres, no tengo hermanos... nada! Sabías que tus padres están vivos? Si, si lo sabías Tamao! Porque ellos dejaron claro a Kino que, cuando ya no pudieran contigo, les llamaran y tu regresarías con ellos-

-Pero...-

-En cambio yo, no tengo nada! Mis padres deben estar muertos, no se si tengo hermanos, solo tengo a una persona y...-

-Por favor deténgase!- rogó Tamao.

-No Tamao! Escucha! Tu si tienes quién se preocupe por ti! Yo, yo solo tengo una persona, y me es increíble que me envidies por tener a alguien, a alguien que siempre me ha apoyado, a alguien que siempre ha estado conmigo! Porque sobretodos las cosas, él es mi mejor amigo, mi único amigo. El hecho de que seamos prometidos no cambia las cosas, porque somos eso, simplemente prometidos.-

-Lo... Lo siento!- declaró Tamao, llorando incontrolablemente.

**_Oh I love you now_**

'_**Cause now I realize**_

_**That it's safe outside to come alive**_

_**In my identity.**_

-Piensa un poco Tamao... tu eres la que lo tiene todo.- dijo Anna por último y se retiró, dejando a la pelirosa con un nudo en la garganta.

_**Living in a nightmare**_

_**A never-ending sleep**_

**_But now that I am wide awake_**

_**My chains are finally free**_

_**Don't feel sorry for me**_

**Fin**

N/A: bueno, pues eso fue todo. La canción es de **Ashlee Simpson **y pues lleva como título **Shadow**, es muy buena la rola y me pareció que sería buena idea ponerla como un song-fic.

Según yo, el encuentro entre Manta y Tamao es cuando Yoh se va a entrenar a la cueva esa y Manta se va a buscarlo, se acuerdan? Y también Anna está con Tamao y blah blah blah xD-

Bueno, otra aclaración, la información de que los papás de Tamao y no se que tanto, no es verdadera eh? Solo lo puse porque era necesario para que saliera bien el fic.

Pues ya, creo que son todas las aclaraciones. Dejen reviews pliz, no se les olvide.

_Budam_

**EcHeN dEsMaDrE, gAnEn RePoRtEs y eScUcHeN a... RaMsTeiN!!!**


End file.
